Recent advances in light-emitting diode (LED) technology, including improvements in color accuracy, device longevity, energy efficiency, and manufacturing costs, have made LEDs a popular choice for many lighting applications. In particular, LED technology is commonly used in lighting applications where energy efficiency, size, and/or color accuracy are important. For example, in mobile applications, such as automotive and aeronautical applications, size and energy efficiency are important factors that are taken into consideration when choosing a lighting system.
Lighting systems that utilize LED technology typically include optical elements that alter various characteristics of the light emitted by the LEDs. For example, a diffraction grating may be positioned over one or more LEDs in order to diffuse light emitted by the LED(s). Alternatively, a lens may be used to collimate or focus the light emitted by the LED(s).
Conventional lighting systems generally provide adequate illumination and efficiency for large-scale applications, such as in a home or office setting, where there is sufficient space to position a number of relatively large lighting modules within an area to be illuminated. However, such lighting systems typically are poorly suited for mobile applications where space is limited. For example, in many mobile environments (e.g., automotive, aeronautical, etc.), space constraints require lighting systems to be placed in close proximity to architectural features, such as wall panels, moldings, and/or compartment openings included in the mobile environment. Consequently, surfaces in the mobile environment may be illuminated non-uniformly. For example, surfaces that are in close proximity to the lighting system may be illuminated more brightly, creating harsh and visually displeasing results. Additionally, surfaces in the mobile environment that more distant from and/or oriented at steep angles to the lighting system will be under-illuminated, further interfering with the desired effect of the lighting system.
Therefore, there is a need for improved lighting systems for use in a variety of lighting applications, such as mobile applications.